The Halloween Nightmare
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: It's Halloween and the Whammy's will be allowed to go trick or treating with a certain time limit. But this Halloween is going to be a little different. For there is a Nightmare walking around and is ready to show them a dark side that no one expected. Mentions of refrences in final AN. Warning: yaoi, violence, death and rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It's the night before Halloween and everyone is buzzing with excitement for the holiday coming up the very next day.

But not me.

I had a bad feeling about tomorrow…. Like something bad was going to happen.

Sure the orphans are allowed to go trick or treating that night for a certain amount of time and those under a certain age will be supervised by an adult but something is going to happen.

I just know it.

…..

It's the day for Halloween now and though we still have classes the other orphans can't wait.

I turn to look out the window as I am sitting in class and I look to the sky.

It's going to be a full moon tonight it seems.

The feeling of something bad going to happen is still within me but I'm not sure what it's trying to warn me about.

I don't want to worry anyone just in case it's just me or something that isn't that big to worry about.

Then classes were over and most went to begin getting ready since soon we'll be allowed to go trick or treating.

No evening soccer match today because of the holiday.

I walk to my room as I let myself try to figure what exactly could happen today.

But something did happen and it wasn't in the way I expected it to be…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

No one's P.O.V

Everyone is gathering in the gym for the announcement.

"Alright everyone as you probably already know it is time for you to be allowed to go out trick or treating." Rodger says. "But remember a few things. One is that if you are allowed to go out without an adult then we do recommend that you stay in at least groups of two. Second off is that everyone must be back before curfew. Anyone out past that time will be tracked down to be brought back. As you know we will not be extending curfew today as you still have classes tomorrow. With that you are free to go."

The orphans head out being already dressed in their costumes with the ones needing an adult go to the group with the adult that they are with while the ones able to go on their own are already heading outside.

Near mostly goes just to get out of the orphanage for a while but he does stuff a pillow case in his pocket just in case he feels like actually trick or treating. He has decided to wear a cloak just to pass off as a dark being like Death. He walks down the street heading into the city as the orphanage is on the outskirts of town. He watches other orphans run around trying to collect as much candy as they possibly can. He turns down into an alley to avoid the others right now and walks down it since it's not that long. He can see the other side after all but he pauses about halfway when he feels something.

Near's P.O.V

 _What a lovely night huh?_

My eyes widen and I spin around but I can confirm that I am alone.

 _Have you forgotten about little ol' me?_

That chuckle…. That voice….. No…. IT can't be!

 _Ah. Seems I haven't been forgotten after all._

"You're a voice in my head nothing more." I say glancing down. "It's all just in my mind. I will ignore you and you'll go away just like last time."

 _Oh don't be foolish. That won't happen this time._

"You're not real!" I state. "You are only my imagination. You are nothing!"

 _You hurt me so. Listen here. It's the night of Halloween and it is a full moon as well. Things will be different tonight. I'm glad you decided to wear a cloak today._

"You are not real. You are not within me. You cannot do anything." I retort only to hear a chuckle then more words.

 _Oh but my dear host I've always lived inside of you. Now then. It is time I show you what you really can do._

Suddenly black thin smoke looking streams come from under me and move around me.

"No! Wha-" I am cut off as the black thin smoke looking streams form a sphere around me. I feel something changing within me making me close my eyes as I am coming to realize just how real this is. I crack open one eye wondering if I can stop this when I look down only to see my clothes being turned to black as rings of red light go down my body breaking apart to go down my arms and legs. I close both eyes again as the rings disappear going into me sending a second long tingle speeding through my body.

No one's P.O.V.

The sphere that lifted into the air after forming around Near is changing to a more grey look as it seems to swirl into that.

Then the sphere breaks as if exploding with the stuff that made the sphere disappear midair.

Near, who is managing to stay in mid air for a few seconds as the transformation finishes up, scrunches his eyes for a moment then opens them as his pupils narrow like a cats as well as gaining a slight red glow to them making them seem more evil. He is dropped to the ground feet first and lands perfectly.

A smirk forms on his face.

"It's about time." He pulls the cloak's hood over his head since Near had the hood down before.

….

Linda is walking along humming happily finding herself in a spot where she doesn't see any other trick or treaters at least not yet. "The house decorations here are quite spooky." She says to herself glancing to the decorations.

There's a sound of someone behind her making her pause.

Fearfully she turns around but sees no one.

"H-Hello?" She calls and looks around behind her for a few moments. "Maybe it was another trick or treater." She says brushing it off only to continue on her way.

A shadowy figure moves out of hiding from behind a tree to move behind Linda and begins reaching for her.

Linda continues on her way not noticing the figure as she looks for the next house with candy to give out.

The figure places a hand on her shoulder making her freeze. The figure smirks widely and lets out a breath much like an evil movie villain would.

Linda is frozen in place in fear not knowing what to do.

The figure opens it's hand and using shadows a knife is made. "Trick or treat." A voice speaking too low for her to catch who it is, the voice sounds familiar though, then the knife is stabbed right into her lower back.

Linda gasps and her eyes widen when this happens as pain shoots through her body. Her vision goes black and she ends up fainting.

The figure catches her as she slumps. "Perfect." The figure stabs her neck to be sure before dropping her to the ground pulling the knife out of her. "One down." The figure turns and dashes off away from the scene.

….

A group of three best friends are walking along happily and they turn a corner to look for more houses only to freeze when their eyes come to rest upon the gruesome sight of Linda's murder. They freeze and scream causing a few people to poke their heads out to find out whats going on.

A few of the people who looked outside to find out what's going on come out of their houses hurrying over to the horrified kids.

Two adults go to Linda to check on her while the other adult stays with the three kids to be there just in case.

"She's gone." One adult who checked for a pulse on Linda says making the others gasp in horror.

"I'm calling the cops!" The adult with the three kids says pulling out her cell phone.

Soon police are on the scene and blocking it off with police tape as they begin to investigate this murder.

Little did anyone know this was only the beginning.

….

Police patrols have increased as they want to keep the kids safe while looking out for any signs of whoever killed Linda. They are giving out warnings to people that are out and about telling them to be cautious because there might be someone dangerous out and about.

So far there is no sign of who could have done the murder but the polices job is made harder by the fact that it's Halloween.

Even a little kid could be dressed as the murderer!

Rodger turns as the few kids he is with are running up to a persons door. "What's with the officers?" He wonders out loud.

A police officer pulls up next to Rodger and rolls down his window when he is stopped. "Excuse me sir can I have a word with you for a moment?"

Rodger moves closer to the police cruiser. "What is going on?" He asks.

"We are handing out warnings to everyone who is out to be cautious. There was a murder that happened. So far no signs of the murderer or any other murders so we are hoping that the murderer was only going after the teen killed." The police officer tells Rodger. "Please stay safe."

"Thanks we will." Rodger nods. "May I ask who was killed?" He asks.

"I'm sorry I don't know that information. Is something wrong?" The police officer asks.

"Well I have orphans out here and I'm just worried that it was one of them." Rodger admits.

"If it was I'm sure you will found out." The police officer says trying to assure Rodger.

"Thanks. I will keep an eye out for the others and don't worry we won't be out late." Rodger says.

"No problem sir. Have a good and safe night." The police officer drives away and Rodger turns as the kids he is with come over to him.

….

The dark figure is walking along through the alley.

The knife still in hand but hidden behind one item of clothing.

The figure makes it out the other end almost running into someone.

"Well excuse you." A male from the orphanage says with a slight growl.

The figure turns to look to the male only allowing the male to see the figures eyes.

"Well excuse me I gotta get going." The male starts to move around the figure but is stopped when a sharp pain comes from his stomach. He looks down and sees a knife in his stomach with the figure holding the knife. He gasps in pain and flops over before he can scream in pain as he faints.

The figure removes the knife then hides the knife like before now walking down the way the male came from.

…..

It's getting late and Rodger is letting his group go to one more house before heading back to the orphanage.

While he's waiting for them to come back something comes up on the radio.

"Rodger please answer it's an emergency!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Rodger grabs the radio and brings it up pushing the button only to speak. "This is Rodger report."

"Linda was found murdered." The teacher that called him says. "The police are already on the scene."

"Alright that must be the murder the police warned us about. Head back to the orphanage for now and I will be informing L about this. I just want to make sure we have everyone else before I do contact him." Rodger replies. "So look out for anyone else on your way back. That goes for everyone."

"Rodger that." The teacher responds and a few other replies come in.

Rodger stops pushing the button and puts the radio away. He looks to the kids coming over to him. "Time to head back."

"Awww." The kids whine with sad faces.

"Let's go." Rodger begins walking with the kids following him.

They make it back to the orphanage in one piece and see a few others coming back.

…..

The figure moves into an alley way. "Tonight is so far so good. However most people will be heading back to inside soon." The figure speaks to no one as the figure stands in the alley. "No matter. I can target them whenever I please." The figure says glancing back but before speaking again turns to facing forward. "But first there is a little problem I must finish off before I can finally be free." The figure begins moving down through the alley. "Whammy's house."

…..

The Whammy's house orphans are heading to their rooms to get ready for bed after a great day of trick or treating.

Near heads up to his room keeping his hood up and once he gets there he makes sure to close the door behind himself before heading over to his bed not bothering with the lights. He climbs onto it not bothering to get under the covers and he lets himself think for a few moments until the noise calms down to silence as the orphans finish getting to bed. He then sits up and turns to the window that has it's curtains open allowing him to look outside.

Tonight has just gotten started.

…

Ace is walking through a forest he found himself in. He has dark brown hair that is styled in the wind swept to the left look and he has aqua blue eyes. He is one of the major players of Whammy's house. "This place is kinda spooky. How did I even end up here?" He wonders to himself in his voice that is like honey. "Last I remember is that I was in my room going to bed." He stops walking when he sees a dark figure up ahead. "Um…. Hello?" He calls. "Who's there?"

The figure slightly turns towards Ace as if to acknowledge the other.

"Who are you? Answer me!" Ace says trying to hide his fear.

The figure turns a little revealing the knife the figure is holding.

"Whoa there." Ace begins walking backwards as he sees this. "Can't we talk about this or something?" He is barely holding back his shivers of fear.

The figure turns more till the figure is facing Ace.

Ace swallows harshly and before he can turn around to try to run away he ends up tripping over a tree root that is sticking out of the ground that a small critter could go under it. He falls harshly onto his butt and he closes his eyes as he lands only to open them then have to look up as the figure stands there looking down at him. His eyes widen as his eyes meet the figures eyes as the figure raises the knife. "Wait! You're-"

The knife comes down and blood flies into the air.

…

Mello opens his eyes finding himself in a field that is extremely beautiful looking with the full moons light shining down onto it as if giving it some sparkle to it.

"It is good to see you." A woman's voice speaks so kind and gentle.

"Huh?" Mello looks around himself trying to find the woman. "Who are you?"

A shadow in the moonlight makes Mello turn around enough to look behind himself as he looks up to the moon as he turns.

There is a woman floating down from about the middle of the moon almost as if she is riding the moonlight. "Greetings Mello."

Mello gasps as he regconizes her. "You're…." He begins in shock.

The woman lands gracefully on the ground and Mello turns to fully face her.

"You're Luna! The Goddess of the moon!" Mello finally finds enough of his voice to finish saying verbally that he recognizes who this is.

Luna smiles. "That is correct." She closes her eyes and her smile drops to a serious one. "I have come for your help." She opens her eyes halfway. "Help that only you can provide."

Mello blinks in surprise. "Me?" He questions putting a hand on his chest.

Luna nods. "Yes. You and you alone. We have no time to waste."

Mello's hand falls to hang at his side and he takes a moment to process this before blinking changing his look to determined. "What can I do?" He asks.

Luna smiles again. "I'm glad that you have accepted this. Now let's get down to business. There is a darkness that must be stopped. I would do it myself however this is no ordinary darkness."

"What do you mean?" Mello asks a little confused.

"Under the darkness is a good person." Luna explains. "All I can do is destroy it but in order to do so I will have to destroy the good underneath the darkness as well."

"But you are a Goddess. If you can't stop this darkness then how am I supposed to do so?" Mello asks feeling a little worried.

"Because you are the only one that is alive that is able to reach the good underneath the darkness." Luna responds. "Can I count on you to help me by stopping this darkness's rampage?" She leans closer to Mello.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Mello's emotions bounce back to determined. "Of course."

Luna stands normally again obviously glad by that answer. "That is great. Since there isn't any time to lose I will explain and show you what happened after you take out this darkness if you wish."

"Where do I begin?" Mello questions.

"I will give you the power to jump from dream to dream until you defeat the darkness and I will do my best to help you keep track of the darkness." Luna says then she raises a hand to above Mello's head only to open her fist dropping some sparkle dust onto Mello.

The dust falls onto Mello and disappears to inside of him.

"Now you can open portals in dreams to disappear into another dream. Once you defeat the darkness this ability will wear off though." Luna reminds him. "I will do what I can to help. We must stop this darkness before anyone else dies. Good luck." She then snaps her fingers causing a flash of light to go making Mello shield his eyes.

When Mello stops shielding his eyes he finds himself in another place that looks like a city in ruins.

He looks around himself a little trying to find where this darkness is as it's obvious she teleported him to where the darkness is currently.

A scream suddenly catches his attention.

"HELP ME!"

Mello turns to the direction the scream came from. "There you are." He says to himself then moves quickly as he races to help Matt before it's too late. He skids around a corner taking a short cut through what could have been an alley way and he skids around another corner to go around a building but this skid almost makes him fall over. He is swift to continue running. He exits the alley way and skids to a stop out the other side only to turn to what is going on.

There is a dark figure is standing with Matt on his back on the ground looking at the figure in terror. The figure has a knife raised to strike Matt.

Mello's eyes narrow. "Oh no you don't." He races towards the figure and tackles the figure…. Or at least tries to….

The figure spins around and knocks Mello back making him tumble to the ground back the way he charged from.

Mello has his eyes closed to brace for impact but opens them to glare at the figure and he moves to get to his feet.

Soon he is having a standoff with the figure.

A breeze goes past making the figures cloak shimmer in it revealing the clothes underneath.

"Mello?" Matt gasps in surprise.

Suddenly the figure makes a snap of the fingers move causing the cloak to fade from the bottom up as it is all turned into bats that fly away.

When there is no cloak left the figure's eyes opens to meet with the fiery blonde's eyes.

Mello and Matt gasp when they see this.

"No way." Matt says in shock.

"Near!?" Mello is also quite surprised about this. "But I don't understand…."

"I never asked you to understand." Near responds only to smile and Mello barely catches the twinkle of bloodlust in his narrowed like a cat eyes.

Mello's eyes narrow. "You are not Near! What are you!?" He demands. "The Near I know would never do this! I've been analyzing him long enough to know this." He says pointing to Near.

"Oh my my you are a little bit of dimwit." Near chuckles. "I am a Nightmare."

"A nightmare huh?" Mello responds getting ready to fight the other.

Matt can only stay where he is watching in shock.

"I. Am." Near closes his eyes for a moment then opens his eyes half way as he finishes what he is saying. "Nightmare Near."

"Catchy." Matt utters a little softly but loud enough to be heard.

"And you just made my job easier." Nightmare Near begins moving towards Mello by a few steps as he speaks. "I can now take out two together instead of having to hunt you down in your own dream."

"But what happens if I awaken?" Matt asks.

"You won't." Nightmare Near slightly turns his head to look to Matt who is behind him as he clutches the knife that is now at his side as he lowered it when Mello first attacked. "I'll make sure of that and I can use my magic to keep you from awakening making this dream last as long as I need it to."

"You have magic?" Matt questions.

"It was a bonus for my switch to being the me I've been hiding all along." Nightmare Near tells Matt then turns to focus on Mello. "Now time to take you out."

Mello tenses not sure what is going to happen. "So I need to reach the good that is hidden under that darkness huh?" He whispers to himself. "I just need to figure out how I can do that."

Nightmare Near raises one hand all the way up making his palm face the sky and he with wisps of darkness coming from what seems like nowhere it swirls to form a ball. He laughs sinisterly a little then throws the ball of darkness right for Mello.

Mello leaps out the way and lands in a roll only to spring to his feet glad that he managed to not get by that ball as it crashes into a building making a good chunk of it crumble. "I'm not going to give up."

Nightmare Near growls the charges towards Mello obviously ready to use the knife now.

Mello gets ready for the strike.

Nightmare Near moves quickly and slashes at Mello.

Mello sways his body to the side to dodge it and he goes for Nightmare Near's arm to grab it.

Nightmare Near snarls then releases a blast of magic knocking Mello backwards. He turns to face Mello again and glares at him.

Mello decides to take action this time and he charges towards Nightmare Near.

Matt watches not fully sure what he can do to help right now. He knows he isn't really a fighter so would he really stand a chance against such a powerful enemy….. No more like powerful boss.

Nightmare Near dodges Mello's punch only to swing the knife at the other making Mello jolt back as he gets a cut on his wrist.

The cut isn't too bad to Mello's relief and he finds his sleeve just barely can cover it as his sleeve had slid back when he swung that punch.

Matt finally comes to a decision and starts to get up.

Nightmare Near notices this out of the corner of his eye and his eyes flicker to look to Matt only to let out a warning growl.

Mello glares in determination at Nightmare Near. "Don't you dare think that you are going to win." He says and he swiftly moves in to once again strike Nightmare Near. He reminds himself that he needs to find a way to reach the good inside of Nightmare Near but he is hoping that fighting Nightmare Near for at least a first bit might allow him to try to understand his enemy better.

Nightmare Near raises a hand in a quick flick in which a black crystal comes out of the ground with a pointed tip.

Mello's fist hits the crystal instead of Nightmare Near. He moves around it only to turn in surprise upon hearing Matt let out some kind of battle cry.

Matt is charging.

Nightmare Near won't have it though as Matt jumps to try to tackle him that's when the other slashes Matt's leg before throwing him away.

Matt cries out in pain and tumbles along the ground until he skids to a stop. He curls up and brings a hand towards his leg in pain but is too afraid to actually touch in fear of getting more pain. He now can only sit there and watch now as his leg hurts pretty badly thanks to the gash.

Mello turns back to Nightmare Near and spots his chance in which he goes to take it.

But there becomes an unexpected turn of events.

Nightmare Near turns his back to Mello and dashes away but it's not to disappear somewhere into the dream as some kind of opening leading to some kind of starry dimension is opened.

It is opened long enough for Nightmare Near to go through it then it closes disappearing without a trace.

Mello looks to his friend. "Listen Matt. I'm sorry to just leave like this but I need to chase after him." He tells him.

Matt smiles to his friend. "Go get him. Destroy him before something happens."

"There is a good hidden under that darkness that just needs to be reached. I don't have time to say much else." Mello moves forward and mentally calls for a portal to another dream in which it appears allowing him to go through.

Matt watches as Mello leaves and the portal Mello made closes behind him. "Good luck my friend."

Mello leaps through another portal and skids to a stop as he finds himself in another dream. He looks around himself taking in his surroundings while trying to see if there's any signs of Nightmare Near as he walks in search of anything.

So far no sign of anything.

This dream is a spooky and dark forest where not even the moonlight from the full moon in the dark sky seems to dare to enter.

This place definitely gives off the feeling that any shadow can be some kind of monster.

Mello pauses in his walking but looks around himself a little more. "Damn it. Where the hell is the person dreaming this dream? Why haven't I run into anyone or anything yet? Did I just walk into some empty dream?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Suddenly there is a scream diagonally back to his left behind him making him spin around to face that direction.

"Spoke too soon." He dashes for where the scream came from. He makes a turn almost falling as he goes around it so fast but then he slides to a stop.

There in front of him is the body of one of the younger females of Whammy's house and just past her is the portal closing.

"Damn it. Too late." He growls to himself and turns opening his own portal only to go through it to go after Nightmare Near.

The next dream is a little strange.

It's a tea party in a brightly colored room, with random objects like a turnip and a huge rock.

"Um….." Mello isn't sure what to say to this dream. He walks a little around only to find the body of one of the younger female orphans laying there on the ground dead. He freezes upon feeling the gaze of someone staring at him behind him. He spins around only to see Nightmare Near walking into the portal that he created beside himself.

"You're not getting away!" Mello growls and opens a portal only to chase after Nightmare Near once again.

The next dream he enters is a dream that has a sleeping dragon in a cave with a body of a young teen male orphan leaning against the dragon's body.

Mello barely spots the closing portal that obviously shows Nightmare Near is escaping again. "This game of cat and mouse is getting ridiculous!" He groans to himself before opening his own portal going through. He looks around himself as he skids to a stop once in yet another dream.

This dream is on the moon and it doesn't take long for Mello to spot the closing portal that is facing Earth.

He turns a little more only to spot something out of the corner of his eye making him look.

There is the body of one of the orphaned boys who is close to being a teen in about two years.

"Seriously!?" Mello growls to himself before heading through his own portal.

When he arrives to this dream he finds himself outside on the side of Whammy's house orphanage building but it looks withered as if abandoned.

He hears a twig snap in the back and walks around. He arrives only to find himself facing Rodger who is alive and this makes him stop walking. "Huh?"

Rodger looks wide eyed in surprise when he spots Mello as the other stops walking.

Suddenly Mello senses someone behind him making him turn almost a little slowly.

There behind him is Nightmare Near, who is showing anger on his face, with a knife raised to strike holding it in one hand.

Nightmare Near swings but Mello quickly moves to turn and grabs Nightmare Near's wrist stopping him.

Their eyes locked in an intense stare as they fight against each other pushing in opposite directions.

Mello blinks when he spots a small spark in Nightmare Near's eyes that disappears quickly.

Nightmare Near yanks his hand away and moves to swing at Mello again.

Mello moves quickly to the side avoiding the hit.

Rodger, who had moved to help Mello, is hit in the upper arm then Nightmare Near sends a blast of black magic causing him to be sent flying back to where he was before but this time landing so he is sitting there instead of standing.

Mello takes this moment to grab Nightmare Near's arm and he reaches towards the other knowing that he needs to try to get past the darkness. His hand comes close to Nightmare Near who is trying to get out of Mello's grasp but Mello won't give in. He can almost feel some kind of warmth underneath some kind of cold as he continues to move his hand closer to the other.

Nightmare Near suddenly sends out a magical blast making Mello let go of him to stumble back.

Mello regains his balance and he watches Nightmare Near as the others eyes narrow as well as him letting out a growl.

"You cannot defeat me! _I am a nightmare!_ "

The ground below Nightmare Near starts to glow and Mello catches on that he is about to send a powerful blast of magic his way.

Mello finds he isn't sure what to do since if the blast hits him then he's most likely as good as dead.

Nightmare Near is about to send the magical blast!

Mello shivers as he feels power shoot through his body like lightning. He closes his eyes as he quickly uses the power throwing his arms down after bringing them level to his head as this motion causes him to bend over a little and it sends out a bright flash of light making Rodger and Nightmare Near shield their eyes.

This causes Nightmare Near's magic build up to stop.

Mello raises to stand straight and he opens his eyes.

Around them is like the flash is still there but now all that is there is them.

Near is standing there with his arms slightly against his chest as if bracing himself for some kind of impact.

On his body is some kind wispy darkness made into chains all connected as they are chaining certain parts him.

He is chained in his wrists, ankles, waist and neck. He hesitantly opens his eyes that were shut tightly with his eyes turned in the direction of Mello despite his side facing Mello. He looks a little scared though Mello can't blame him about that.

Mello takes a step closer to him then reaches out his hand. "Take my hand Near. Let me help you escape your nightmare."

Near turns his head to look to Mello and glances down to Mello's hand uncertain then he slightly turns his head away closing his eyes for a moment before opening his now teary eyes. He turns enough to look to Mello again and reaches towards Mello's hand.

Their hands link together and from where their hands are joined together there is another flash of light but this time when it fades they are back in Rodger's dream.

Near is laying on the ground with his feet facing Rodger and he seems to be unconscious but back to normal.

Mello is standing beside him looking down at him.

A darkness that almost looks like wispy black smoke escapes from Near's body forming a ball then it all seems to be destroyed with the pieces disappearing in mid-air.

Rodger looks extremely confused. "What?" He questions in surprise. "What just happened?"

Luna moves onto the scene being made from a beam of moonlight and she moves to face Mello as he looks up. "It is now over." She looks down to Near. "Having a darkness forced upon him so it would one day take control of him is quite a sad thing to see." She slightly glances to Rodger. "Sorry that I have to say this but there is a mess you'll need to take care of."

Rodger blinks but he seems to at least wrap his head around that whatever happened wasn't actually Near's fault.

Luna looks to Mello.

"I want some answers to my questions." Mello says.

"And you'll get them." Luna assures him.

The moon lets out a flash of light and the two, him and Luna, are now standing in a bedroom.

"The man should be waking up soon. He doesn't need to understand more than what he has already been told." Luna says.

"Where are we?" Mello asks not recognizing this place.

"In the place where this all started." Luna responds.

Mello turns.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

There laying asleep in the bed is a very young Near who has to about the age of maybe six years old.

The door to the room opens and in walks in a cloaked figure that moves straight towards the sleeping Near.

The figure stops when it standing by the corner at head of the bed not against the side wall and it seems to be staring down at him.

Some kind of music sounds and there is a woman's voice humming some kind of tune but it all sounds mystical yet dark.

"Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." A woman's voice, that sounds like it's coming from the cloaked figure, sings.

In the background there seems to be kind of a chant of the word Loyalty with the every now and then Loyalty, only to me.

"Guileless son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your father's a thief, and you won't understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath." The figure that's now obviously a woman continues to sing bringing her arms slightly up as if summoning something.

There is a pause as the chanting goes on until the chant finishes the loyalty, only to me in which the woman begins singing again.

Near shifts as if his dreams are taking a turn to the dark.

"Guileless son, your spirit will hate her, the flower who married my brother the traitor, and you will expose his puppeteer behaviour, for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty." The woman sings.

Some kind of darkness like wispy black smoke starts to form under Near's bed as Near's dreams seem to be getting into a much darker dream as seen by his slight whimpers, facial expression and slightly curling up but only slightly, as this continues.

The woman pauses again the same as last time.

Mello takes a step towards the figure but Luna puts a hand on his shoulder making him glance back.

Luna silently tells him that he can only watch as it is a flashback.

Mello turns back to what is happening as Luna releases him.

"Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." The woman continues to sing as the darkness under the bed begins to rise up the sides of the bed towards Near.

As the darkness begins to go over part of Near's torso the woman takes the pause like the two times before.

"Guileless son, each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold, for the child of my body, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birthright he stole." The woman sings then once again takes a break.

The darkness swarms underneath the bed heading towards the head of the bed and it starts to form some kind of creature of darkness that kind of resembles a human. It forms completely and the only facial feature it has is a pair of glowing red eyes. It looms over Near and the darkness left under the bed begins to spiral up Near's body. It moves down and enters into Near's body as the rest of the darkness spiraling up Near's body stops only to also go inside of Near's body.

"Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." The woman sings and about halfway through this last part of the song is when all the darkness has disappeared into Near's body in which he seems to be having a really bad nightmare now probably thanks to that darkness.

The music comes to it's end and the woman lowers her arms to her sides.

The woman takes a step back. "Now when the time is right the darkness will take over and be loyal to me and me alone. When this happens you will know what to do. Take down my brother and get the birthright from him that he stole forcibly from me." The woman says. "My son, ever since my traitor brother raped me making me pregnant your destiny was sealed into place. You will die returning the birthright that was taken from me when you were taken from me." The woman turns and leaves the room with that not bothering to really close the door.

Mello moves closer to Near looking down at him as he feels anger towards the woman. "Near…."

"So you see Mello." Luna says moving closer. "His true mother was raped by the brother she trusted with her life. When he found out she was pregnant he took Near and his birthright away in which he threatened her to get Near. When Near was born her brother took him and pretended to his wife that he found Near in which the birthright was legally given to them since the threat made Near's real mother lie that she abandoned Near. So while she was pregnant with Near she made the decision to use Near for revenge. To have Near hate the woman who turned a blind eye to the fact that Near was obviously a product of her husband and his sister. Then to get the birthright back for his real mother. She wanted Near to do this as well as kill her brother who took him away."

"Such a cruel past." Mello says as he watches Near's sleeping face and he reaches towards Near only to very gently like a butterfly's touch trail part of the back of his bent pointer finger along Near's cheek. He wishes that it would get rid of whatever nightmare Near is having here. "Will he still die?"

"Not in the way his real mother said he would." Luna responds. "You broke her spell on him so the darkness that forced him to do all this. The darkness gave him dark magic that is from Hell itself and it was meant to be used to force the birthright be given back and to destroy anyone in his way. The orphanage had to be killed off for him to truly leave to return to the one that forced the darkness upon him."

Mello brings his hand back to his side. "So the right time was now." He states.

"Yes." Luna nods.

Mello turns to Luna. "What happened to his parents?"

"His real mother's location is unknown. But the ones who raised him died in a car accident that seemed to be a miracle that Near survived but in reality he only survived because of the darkness inside of him." Luna responds.

"So why would it activate now?" Mello turns back to Near.

"Because the spell would make the darkness take over his body and the deaths of the meant to be targets were something not planned for." Luna tells him moving over to stand beside him. "It was set for a specific day that seemed to be the right time and it couldn't be changed."

Mello closes his eyes softly. "Well I think I'm going to protect Near now." He says. "I saw how scared he was. Scared of himself and of everything that was going on." He opens his eyes half way. "I don't want to see that face on him ever again."

Luna smiles. "That is good to hear. He will need you more than ever."

There is a flash of light making Mello close his eyes instinctively.

He opens his eyes and knows where he is. He is in Near's room in the orphanage. He is on his knees holding something and as he looks down he finds he is holding Near, mainly his upper body, in his arms cradling him gently.

Near seems to be still unconscious right now.

"I will protect you. I will do everything I can to keep that feeling of being scared from coming back." He whispers to himself as he stares at Near's face.

Near groans and he shifts closer to Mello.

This makes Mello smile.

"You're much more human than I ever thought." He admits mostly to himself. He is about to shift to carry Near to place him in the bed when the other shows signs of awakening. He waits watching and soon sees Near's stormy grey eyes blink open half way. "Good to see you're awake."

Near blinks his eyes open more and he looks up enough to meet Mello's gaze. "Mello?" He sits up and Mello moves to let him. He brings a hand to his head as if he has a headache.

"Maybe you should rest." Mello suggests.

Near turns to look to Mello as he lowers his hand from his head. "Did all that really happen?"

Mello nods his head. "Yes. It did. Near you."

Near puts a finger to Mello's lips hushing him. "I know. I saw it in my dream." He assures Mello. "But I must ask you for one last thing." He says removing his finger from Mello's lips.

"What is it?" Mello asks him.

"Please destroy me."

Mello's eyes widen at this. "Near."

"I can't control the darkness. Destroy me and it'll destroy it too." Near says not giving Mello a chance to protest. "Protect those that cannot protect themselves from-"

Mello silences him as he moves forward quickly sealing his lips over Near's own.

Near's eyes widen as he stares as Mello's closed eyes.

This happens for a few seconds then Mello pulls away.

He opens his eyes to half way to meet with Near's own. "You don't need to be scared Near. You're free from that nightmare. The darkness forced upon you was destroyed. You have no reason to fear it anymore."

Near blinks only to smile softly and he quickly hugs Mello who almost falls back in surprise. "Thank you Mello."

Mello smiles and hugs him back closing his eyes gently. "Anytime Near."

Neither notice Rodger in the doorway.

Rodger smiles softly and turns away leaving the two alone. "L will be happy that they are no longer rivals. Just like he wanted." He says to himself but he knows that he'll need to check on the orphans before reporting about this to L.

But he thinks he will wait till they start waking up first.

After all the sun is now seen in the distance rising into view.

Of course Mello and Near got together and Near wasn't blamed for the deaths that occurred since it wasn't actually him that did it.

The two ended up moving away from the orphanage as Mello felt it would help Near get over what happened since what he did was still haunting him.

The end.

AN:

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

The song is Mordred's Lullaby.

If you got any references then I say good on you. You might be a fan of a nightmare on elm street or even My little pony FIM.

Anyways hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
